mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gipfel der Wagnis
]] Der Gipfel der Wagnis ist ein entlegener Berg aus Schweigen ist Silber, Reden ist Gold. Er liegt in unerforschtem Gebiet wodurch so gut wie nichts über ihn bekannt ist. Lediglich eine alte Legende berichtet von seinen Bewohnern. Der Berg ist die Heimat der Kirin die in einem Walddorf auf dem Gipfel leben. Dort befindet sich auch der Strom der Stille, ein magischer Fluss der jedem Pony Stimme und Empfindungen nehmen kann. Geschichte In Schweigen ist Silber, Reden ist Gold werden Fluttershy und Applejack von der Karte zu einer Freundschaftsmission auf den Gipfel der Wagnis geschickt. Nach dem sie einen Fluss, einen Sumpf, eine Schlucht und Gebüsch überwunden hat merkt Applejack kurz vorm Gipfel das Fluttershy fehlt. Also muss sie den ganzen Weg zurück. Fluttershy findet sich am Fuße des Berges wo sie ein paar Eichhörnchen geholfen hat ihren Baum mit Blumen zu polstern. Worüber Applejack ziemlich ungehalten reagiert da sie noch das Freundschaftsproblem lösen müssen. Wozu sie aber zuerst auf den Gipfel müssen. Bei ihren Überlegungen wie sie das am besten anstellen hört Applejack Fluttershy gar nicht zu. Erst als sie Laut wird, kann Fluttershy erzählen das ihr die Eichhörnchen eine Abkürzung zum Kirindorf verraten haben. Kurz darauf zeigt Fluttershy Applejack einen natürlichen Tunnel der hinter einem Felsen verborgen liegt. Applejack entschuldigt sich bei Fluttershy das sie ihr nicht zuhören wollte. Für Fluttershy ist es aber schon gut, den ohne Applejack hätte sie wohl den ganzen Tag mit den Eichhörnchen geredet. Nach einem kurzen Marsch erreichen Applejack und Fluttershy ein verborgenes Walddorf. Wo sie von den Kirin in Augenschein genommen werden. Seltsamerweise sagen die Kirin kein Wort und zeigen auch keine Gefühle. Zwar verstehen die Kirin ihre Sprache aber man kann ihnen nur Ja-Nein-Fragen stellen. Was die Kommunikation mit ihnen kolossal erschwert. Noch schlimmer, wie soll man ein Freundschaftsproblem lösen wen ihnen keiner sagt was los ist. Applejack versucht die Kirin zum reden zu bringen leider erfolglos. Doch auf ihrer Frage ob überhaupt hier jemand reden kann weißen die Kirin auf einen Pfad der aus dem Dorf führt. Applejack macht sich sogleich auf den weg ein Kirin zu finden das redet. Fluttershy soll solange versuchen im Dorf etwas heraus zu finden. Nach kurzer Suche trifft Applejack ein Kirin das genauso verschwiegen ist wie die anderen. Doch es hat sich nur einen Scherz mit ihr erlaubt. Sie stellt sich als Autumn Blaze vor und redet wie ein Wasserfall. Sie ist ganz aus dem Häuschen endlich mal wieder jemanden zum reden zu haben, den es ist schon ewig her das sie jemanden dafür hatte. Aber jetzt will sie Applejack etwas zeigen. Autumn führt Applejack zu ihrem Haus auf einer Klippe und zeigt ihr einen wunderschönen Regenbogen. Über den Autumn sehr viele poetische Worte verliert. Sie ist überglücklich dieses Erlebnis endlich mal wieder mit jemanden teilen zu können. Den es ging nicht mehr seit die anderen geschworen haben zu schweigen und es fällt Autumn schwer damit klar zu kommen. Applejack kann nicht fassen das die Kirin ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt haben. Was auch der Grund ist das Autumn gehen musste. Jetzt möchte Applejack wissen wieso die Kirin schweigen, aber es ist eine lange Geschichte über die Autumn nicht reden möchte, sondern singen. Einst redeten die Kirin wie alle anderen und Autumn betätigte sich als Komikerin. Doch plötzlich kam es über eine Blumenvase zu einem großen Streit, worüber die beteiligten Kirin so wütend wurden das sie sich in feurige Nirik verwandelten. Ihr Zorn steckte auch die anderen an und am ende war das ganze Dorf abgebrannt. Angesichts dieser Katastrophe, die durch verletzende Worte ausgelöst wurde, beschloss das Oberhaupt der Kirin Raine Shine das sie alle dem Sprechen abschwören müssen. Dazu gingen die Kirin durch den magischen Strom der Stille. Das Dorf wurde wieder aufgebaut und die Kirin lebten in Frieden. Doch das Schweigen gefiel Autumn nicht. Eines Tages stolperte sie in ein Blumenfeld mit Fohlen-Atem aus denen sie sich ein Gegenmittel braute. Es funktionierte bestens, aber die Kirin waren von Atums neuer Redseligkeit nicht begeistert. Geschweige den davon das sie versuchte sie vom Reden zu überzeugen. Schließlich stellte Raine Shine sie vor die Wahl, Schweigend im Dorf bleiben oder gehen. Autumn entschied sich zu gehen, jedoch fehlt ihr die Gesellschaft anderer. Aber sie gab nie die Hoffnung auf das sich die Dinge wieder zum besseren wenden. Den Autumn hat erkannt das man sich durch Angst nicht von Freude abhalten darf und wünscht sich das die anderen Kirin es auch erkennen werden. Applejack ist ganz Autumns Meinung das keine Pony es aufgeben sollte zu fühlen nur um nicht wütend zu werden. Sie meint das es das Problem ist bei dem sie und Fluttershy helfen sollen. Applejack beschließt mit den Kirin zu reden, den heißen sie Autumns sicher wieder willkommen und nehmen vielleicht auch das Heilmittel. Dazu gesteht Autumns dass das schwierig werden könnte, den es gibt kein Heilmittel mehr. Ihres hat sie aus den letzten Fohlen-Atemblumen hergestellt und seither hat sie keine mehr gesehen. Das Problem stellt Applejack erst mal hinten an, zunächst will sie dafür sorgen das die Kirin Autumn wieder willkommen heißen und macht sich auf den Weg. Als Applejack ins Dorf kommt hat Fluttershy inzwischen auch eine Entdeckung gemacht, weshalb sie Applejacks Plan die Kirin wieder zum reden zu bringen entsetzte ablehnt. Auf einer Wandzeichnung sah sie das die Kirin eigentlich freundlich und nett sind, doch werden sie wütend verwandeln sie sich in die Nirik, Kreaturen aus Feuer und Rache. Beim letzten Streit wurden die Bewohner so wütend das sie ihr eigenes Dorf zerstörten. Also wollten die Kirin dafür sorgen das so was nie wieder geschieht. Für Applejack ist das aber kein Grund nicht mehr mit einander zu reden. Fluttershy ist allerdings andere Meinung, den Feuer ist gefährlich, vor allem wen man in einem Wald lebt. Schon stecken die beiden in einem handfesten Streit. Da werden sie von den Kirin ergriffen und weg gebracht. Fluttershy vermutet das der Streit der Freundinnen ihnen angst gemacht hat. Tatsächlich bringen die Kirin die zwei zum Strom der Stille. In letzter Sekunde taucht ein Nirik auf das die Freundinnen rettet und nun mit einer Feuerwand schützt. Das Nirik entpuppt sich als Autumn. Fluttershy ist ganz überrascht das sie ihre Wut kontrollieren kann. Autumn weiß auch nicht genau wie sie es macht. Sie denkt das es mit Wut wie mit anderen Gefühlen ist, es kommt nur darauf an wie man mit ihnen umgeht. In diesem Moment verlöscht die Feuerwand. Applejack macht klar das Freunde aufgeben um Wut fern zu halten doch kein leben ist. So hat Fluttershy es noch nie gesehen. Sie fände es furchtbar nicht mehr mit ihren Tierfreunden reden zu können. Zusammen machen die Drei den Kirin klar das Freunde auch ohne Wut anderer Meinung sein können. Alle Ponys werden mal wütend, selbst Fluttershy und Applejack streiten sich gelegentlich. Wie auf dem Weg hier her, darüber warum die Kirin schweigen und gerade jetzt wann sie sich streiten. Tja sie stimmen nicht immer über ein aber das lassen sie nicht ihre Freundschaft beeinträchtigen. Und wen man wirklich wütend ist sollte man versuchen es dort raus zu lassen wo es niemanden Weh tut. Die Ansprache scheint etwas bei den Kirin zu bewirken und sie möchten etwas von Autumn. Was eines von ihnen versucht mit Charade begreiflich zu machen. Was so schlecht läuft das Autumn wütend wird, was sie schnell mal hinter einem Felsen raus lässt. Schließlich begreift Autumn das die Kirin das Heilmittel für den Strom der Stille möchten. Dumm nur das die Blumen aus denen man es macht nicht mehr da sind. Worin sie Autumn sicher ist da sie den Wald schon dreiundsiebzig ein halb mal abgesucht hat. Nichtsdestotrotz machen sich die Kirin auf die Suche. Applejack und Fluttershy bleiben alleine am Fluss zurück. Da taucht ein Eichhörnchen auf das weiß wo sie noch Fohlen-Atem finden. Zufällig waren ein paar Exemplaren unter jenen Blumen mit denen Fluttershy vorhin den Eichhörnchen am Fuße des Berges geholfen hat. Applejack begreift das Autumn den gipfel nie verlassen hätte um hier zu suchen. Nun möchte sie sich bei Fluttershy entschuldigen. Den hätte sie nicht den Eichhörnchen geholfen hätten sie die Blumen nie gefunden. Fluttershy findet das wen Applejacks Ehrlichkeit die Kirin nicht überzeugt hätte wieder zu reden, hätten sie sie gar nicht finden müssen. Darauf eine Freundschaftsumarmung. Schnell bringen die Freundinnen Autumen die Blumen, die sie so gleich in den Dorfteich gibt, aus dem alle Kirin trinken worauf sie ihre Sprache wieder finden. Rain Shine bedankt sich persönlich bei Autumn. Die Kirin haben erkannt das Gefühle wie Wut in ihnen allen stecken, aber es ist ihre Entscheidung die Wut hinaus zulassen. Man würde sich freuen wen Autumn wieder im Dorf leben würde. Davon abgesehen kann Rain ihr gar nicht sagen wie sehr man ihre Wunderschöne Stimme vermischt hat. Autumn singt noch mal für alle ihr Lied das es ohne Regen keinen Regenbogen gebe. Da signalisieren ihre Schönheitsflecken Applejack und Fluttershy das die Mission erfüllt ist. Navboxen Kategorie:Orte